metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Bioenergy Production
Bioenergy Production is a room in the Agon Wastes in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It contains a system of power storage racks system, with three types of racks codenamed Alpha, Delta and Gamma; Samus must first scan a panel to bring the racks online, and then she must scan the individual configuration panels for the racks to stack them into a staircase, allowing her to progress. On later visits, the rack system may be set into another configuration; scanning another console can reset it to the last recorded position. A scan in the room mentions these racks were played with by two Space Pirate units, who were placed on low rations as a consequence. There is a Spider Ball Track on the wall, using it leads to a Green Hatch. The Dark Aetherian version of this room is Phazon Site. Inhabitants First Visit ;2 Pirate Aerotroopers :"Morphology: Pirate Aerotrooper Airborne assault trooper. Fast-moving and extremely well-armed. Jet packs can be overloaded with thermal damage." Second Visit ;5 Tallon Metroids :"Morphology: Tallon Metroid Energy-craving parasite. Taken from planet Tallon IV. Target leeches bioenergy from its victims. Stunned by concussive blasts, vulnerable to dark energy." Items ;Energy Tank :Samus must arrange the racks in ascension from Alpha to Gamma. Scans ;Space Pirate Crate :"Object scan complete. This is a Space Pirate Crate. Space Pirates, strangely, dislike theft. The only way into their crates is through the use of force." ;Spider Ball Track :"System: Spider Ball Track Magnetic rail system track. In Morph Ball mode, press and hold R* when close to this type of surface. Use Control Stick to move the Ball along the track. Release R* to disengage from the surface. CAUTION: A Morph Ball Bomb will briefly disengage the Ball from the track." ;Alpha movement system :"Alpha power storage rack movement system offline. Please activate the control system." ;Delta movement system :"Delta power storage rack movement system offline. Please activate the control system." ;Gamma movement system :"Gamma power storage rack movement system offline. Please activate the control system." ;Rack control system :"Space Pirate security system bypassed. Power harnessing system online. Processing racks moving to position 1. Extreme caution recommended." ;Rack control system (active) :"Power harnessing system active. Processing racks are in last registered position." ;Alpha rack monitor :"Object scan complete. This is the Alpha power storage rack position monitor. Two nearby consoles control the movement of the Alpha power storage rack. Scan them to operate the system." ;Delta rack monitor :"Object scan complete. This is the Delta power storage rack position monitor. Two nearby consoles control the movement of the Delta power storage rack. Scan them to operate the system." ;Gamma rack monitor :"Object scan complete. This is the Gamma power storage rack position monitor. Two nearby consoles control the movement of the Gamma power storage rack. Scan them to operate the system." ;Alpha rack console :"Command authorized. Alpha power storage racks configured to desired position." ;Delta rack console :"Command authorized. Delta power storage racks configured to desired position." ;Gamma rack console :"Command authorized. Gamma power storage racks configured to desired position." ;Computer 1 :"Termination Report 07.195.02 Metroid unit 318 was put down today after a failed domestication session. Metroid unit refused commands and terminated one of its handlers before it was subdued." ;Computer 2 :"Theft Report 07.196.05 Three Metroids have been stolen. All on-duty units have been questioned. Whereabouts of Metroids unknown. Doubling security in Metroid areas until further notice." ;Computer 3 :"Discipline Report 07.198.02 Units 013 and 043 have been placed on low rations after being caught configuring the power storage racks for amusement purposes. Agility training is to occur only in sanctioned training areas." ;Computer 4 :"Security Report 07.199.07 The Dark Hunter was spotted near the Metroid tanks. She attempted to breach the containment racks without success, then escaped. Perhaps she is behind the Metroid theft." ;Computer 5 :"Maintenance Report, 07.200.03 Energy containment field generators have failed three times. I fear for our safety. We're out of spare parts. One more failure, and we're finished." ;Computer 6 :"Injury Report 07.200.07 Unit 686 released a Metroid for target practice today: the Metroid then assaulted 686. He should be regaining brain functions in a cycle." ;Computer 7 :"Training Report, 07.200.08 Science Team believes the Metroids can be trained. After several cycles of trying, I believe Science Team has vapor for brains. I've lost two assistants to the wretched little things." ;Computer 8 :"Production Report - Metroids 07.201.01 Mass breeding of Metroids under way. We will meet Command's quota within a cycle. Storage remains an issue, recommended expansion of existing facility before a critical Metroid level is reached." ;Energy Tank :"Energy Tank Permanently increases your maximum energy capacity by 100 units." Connecting rooms *Security Station A (via Blue Door) *Storage C (via Green Hatch) *Ventilation Area B (via Blue Door) Category:Rooms Category:Agon Wastes Category:Space Pirate mining facility Category:Rooms containing Energy Tank(s) in Metroid Prime 2